You're Not Sorry
by Italian.CtrlFrk
Summary: Charlie's had enough. And he plans on telling Don that tonight. Songfic based on Taylor Swift's You're Not Sorry. Eppescest.


Two uploads in one night! Le gasp! This is one of my old fanfics that I'm putting back up; minor edits were made, but I rather liked this one to begin with, so...

Anyway, as you can probably guess, it's based off Taylor Swift's _You're Not Sorry. _

Disclaimer: I don't own anything any recognizable characters, plot, lyrics, etc.

**TRIGGER: **Rated T for suicide.

Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

_**All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around**_

Charlie stared blankly at the clock, a beer hanging loosely from his hand. He was sprawled across the couch loosely, his shirt rumpled and stained, as he waited for what he knew deep in his heart would never come. He also knew he should feel upset about it. And part of him wanted to be. But he just couldn't muster up the strength anymore. He had finally resigned to the inevitable.

_**I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down**_

"_Charlie, please, look at me," Don pleaded desperately as Charlie wrote furiously on his blackboard, refusing to turn around. Tear tracks ran down his face, cutting through the chalk dust and grime, but he remained stubborn. _

"_Charlie, please, just hear me out," Don's voice grew more frantic as Charlie still resolutely worked on P v. NP. Don knew that this was always a bad sign, but this time it was different. This time it was all Don's fault. And it broke his heart._

"_Please," Don whispered once more, his voice breaking as wet tears cascaded down his cheeks. At this, Charlie finally put down his chalk and turned around, fresh tears tracing old trails down from his red eyes. Hurt and betrayal showed clear in his eyes, but he forced himself to look at his brother._

"_One more chance, Don," He said in a soft, hesitant voice, looking away as another wave of tears hit him. Don sighed in relief and stepped forward, pulling Charlie into a tender kiss._

"_One more chance…"_

_**And it's taken me this long  
Baby but I figured you out**_

He knew better now. Knew that his brother had been playing him all along, just to get what he wanted. He had finally put 2 and 2 together, and realized that it never equals 3. That's all he got; half of his brother. The other half went to a nameless, faceless entity that had ripped Charlie's heart out of his chest.

_**And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
But not this time around**_

Charlie heard the door creak open, the heavy tread of boots as someone walked into the house, only to be muffled by the thick carpet. Charlie didn't bother turning around. He knew who it was, that this person who had walked through his door at three in the morning was the cause of all his troubles. He took a swig of beer before bracing himself for the final act, the one that would seal his fate forever.

_**You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no oh**_

"I'm sorry, Charlie,"

Three simple words. Easy enough to define. Charlie: his name. The person was talking to him. Of course he was. Who else in the house was up at 3 a.m.?

"I'm sorry, Charlie"

Three simple words._ So_ easy to define. I'm sorry: an apology. The person was implying that he felt remorse for his actions.

"I'm sorry, Charlie,"

Three simple words that turned his life upside down. Three simple words that continued to bounce around in his head, clearing it of every thought except for those Three. Simple. Words.

Charlie exploded.

_**Looking so innocent,**_  
_**I might believe you if I didn't know**_  
_**Could've loved you all my life**_  
_**If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold**_  
_**And you got your share of secrets**_  
_**And I'm tired of being last to know**_  
_**And now you're asking me to listen**_  
_**Cause it's worked each time before**_

He stood and whirled to face the man who made his life a living hell for the last time. And this was the last time. Charlie was going to make sure of that.

"I'm _sorry_? Is that all you have to say? You think that will fix things? I always knew you were selfish, but this? This takes the cake, Don," It was like a dam had exploded in Charlie, and all of his repressed emotions flooded him all at once. He felt hurt, love, anger, betrayal, and it poured into him in a tidal wave, sweeping away all of his cares in the world. Don looked at him in sorrow and anguish, tentatively taking a step forward.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry,"

**_You had me crawling for you honey_**  
**_And it never would've gone away, no_**  
**_You used to shine so bright_**  
**_But I watched all of it fade_**

Charlie froze, as if having the dreaded phrase repeated finally, _finally_, completely broke him. He dropped to the floor, head in his hands as sobs racked his body. Don could only look on helplessly as his friend, his brother, his _lover_, fell into pieces in front of his eyes. He knelt down beside him, worry and love and guilt clouding his eyes, but when he tried to reach out to comfort him, Charlie's head snapped up.

"Don't," he said in a halting voice, his words heavy with tears and finality. He raised a gun with his shaking hands and aimed it at Don, his eyes wild with pain and hatred.

_**So you don't have to call anymore**_  
_**I won't pick up the phone**_  
_**This is the last straw**_  
_**There's nothing left to beg for**_  
_**And you can tell me that you're sorry**_  
_**But I don't believe you baby**_  
_**Like I did - before**_  
_**You're not sorry, no no oh**_

"You're not sorry, Don"

_**You're not sorry, no no oh  
**_

A gunshot cutting harshly through the night. Sirens blaring when a neighbor called the police. Megan, David, and Colby staring at the scene in dreadful horror. Charlie's body being wheeled away, his face in a surprising mask of peace and sweetness. Don looking at his trembling hands in shock, tears falling fast and furious as his one and only love was stuffed into a body bag.


End file.
